The Fallen Queen
by Felicity Hartington
Summary: The Council of witches had always ruled powerfully. Containing both evil and good, the battle will always continue. The beautiful Veronica, Queen of the Witches has been murdured. Can Cassie and the gang discover the queen's reason of death?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay well I just finished the series, I didn't really like it that much but you know whatever Anyway I _would _like to write a story about it. I'll make this a one-shot for now, but if you guys like it, well I'll go on. Just please review. I want at least two before I write chapter 2 **

The Council sat around the table. The 11 different faces all looked to the middle one. She sat in the center of the table. Long auburn ringlets cascaded down her back. Hard midnight blue eyes looked around the room with a focused look. Her eyes looked hateful in the grey, unnatural light of the room.

"Bianca, as leader of the Council I cannot allow the spell _or _ceremony to be hosted and said." The maiden's younger sister, who sat to the right of her, stared at her distastefully. The girl showed resemblance to her sister, strong cheekbones, coal black eyes, and chestnut hair that looked like it was woven with the colors of autumn.

"As you wish _sister._" She seethed through her teeth. Her coal black eyes flashed to a creamy white.

"Now, as you were saying Creon. A new diadem must be created, since the last one was destroyed by a certain power." The woman's gaze traveled over to her sister. The other girl shot her a look.

A handsome man, with crazed blond hair, cleared his throat. "It is necessary a new diadem is created, of the finest silver. We must find a source, if it is to generate any of your power." He watched the woman's face with careful but intense eyes. The woman's expression changed to a thoughtful one.

"In the Witch Mountains, Bianca and I, our parents hid the last supply of the gilzy silver. We excavate it, I'm sure we can create a rather brilliant diadem." She quieted and allowed the silence to settle among her council. She looked up with her powerful dark eyes, they seemed to be ablaze. They focused on each face around her. "Tomorrow something will arouse. It will hit us a lightening bolt sent from Zeus himself. If we are all not present, I expect you to look to Bianca. With that last say, I adjourn the meeting." She slammed the softly bound, brown leather book in front of her.

"Veronica?" The woman with midnight blue eyes looked at the voice of the other maiden.

"Molly?" The short but elegant woman stood, "Speak." Veronica firmly but gently commanded.

"Is this one of your 'premonitions'?" She acted like such a child for being eighteen. Veronica breathed in her anger and turned to the red-headed girl.

"Yes Molly. It is, and I'm quite positive, this is the strongest one I've ever had." She stood and eyed her. She waved her hand and the Council rose. All of them left but Veronica's sister, Bianca. Her coal black eyes shined malignantly.

Veronica walked to the open doors of the marble balcony, stepping out into the night air. It was December, but yet the witch queen did not feel the frigid air nipping at her skin. The silvery light blended in with her skin, the creaminess of it looked like it was painted with white. She sighed, looking down onto the frozen over ocean. The moon glimmered brightly through the dark storm clouds.

"You tell them, one of us will not be here tomorrow, when it is you. Why do you lie?" Veronica sighed and turned to face her sister.

"They will need a leader Bianca, I expect you to guide them with fidelity and compassion." Bianca stared at her long manicured nails, and then suddenly she lifted her own dark eyes to her sister's.

"We are opposites, Veronica," The sisters locked eyes, "We will never, ever become one in the same. If I am become anything like you it will be in power. I will naught rule the same as you have." Veronica touched her sister's face, her smooth hand running over the younger girl's cheek.

"Then so be it. You will regret what you do cruelly," Veronica turned back to the night sky. "When I'm gone, call the covens. Call all of them; you will need a new member. I will no longer be here tomorrow morning. The woman you choose must have my qualities, the Council cannot be in imbalance." A small silver, diamond tear slipped onto the cold ground, splashing like a tidal wave.

Bianca turned her head and gazed at the moon. "As you wish…Veronica." She tossed her untamed mane off of her shoulders, with a soft click of the door, she was gone.

* * *

><p>When dawn broke like a comet across space, a man came into the council room. His name was Cain, Veronica's lover. He saw a wax doll with a beautiful face lain on the ground. Her beautiful auburn hair, once tossed around her shoulders proudly, was dull and lackluster. It fanned out around her like a rusty colored halo around her blank face. Her staring eyes were filmed over, and forever seeing beyond Cain's face. Veronica was gone, just as she had said. An anguished, anger-filled shout filled the quiet silence of the morning. Hell broke loose through the witch world, as they realized their queen had died.<p>

* * *

><p>Far away in the small town of New Salem, a girl with silvery blue eyes awoke. Her heart was racing wildly; she shook the sleeping girl next to her.<p>

"Diana!" The beautiful girl raised her golden head and opened her eyes. She saw her best friend's ghastly expression. Her eyes filling with alarm,

"What is it Cassie?"

"I have a feeling something terrible has happened." Diana and Cassie looked at each other. Cassie felt a pulsing ache in her stomach. "Someone's been murdered, Diana."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Love and the New Queen **

Diana dropped the single piece of ivory parchment to the ground. The rest of the Coven watched her; Faye and Cassie had both read the letter prior before. Diana's beautiful face trembled in the pale light of the garage light. Nick looked to Cassie, but she shook her head. Cassie couldn't look at Diana, she wept over this woman that Cassie had no idea who she was.

Adam reached down, grabbing the damp, slip of paper from the ground. He skimmed the first paragraph. His slate blue eyes met Cassie's as he looked up,

"What does it say?" Doug asked his shaggy, blond hair ruffled and uneven. Adam cleared his throat,

"Dear Miss. Meade,

As scribe of the High Coven and Council, I hereby invite you to an event you will never forget. The coronation of new witch queen, Bianca VanTrussle. With the death of Veronica, we must sadly choose a new Council member. If you or any of your Coven members cannot attend, please send an absent mark back on the RSVP card. Please consider in your choice of pick, the one we choose must have Veronica's qualities and values. The High Coven and Council also requests that all crystals and whatever precious stones have you, are left in your home city.

With Magic and Luck,

Link Shoner- Scribe and Librarian of the High Coven and Council

The Coven fell silent as Adam stopped reading. Faye smiled from the corner she was standing in, her red lips pulling into a beautiful yet, terrifying grin. "About time someone reasonable ruled." Diana gave Faye a sharp look, her emerald, green eyes tightened with foreboding. Faye's amber eyes narrowed on Diana's, Cassie looked between them, she wasn't sure who the High Coven was, but from what she had hear, Veronica had been perfect like Diana.

Finally, the dark-haired girl backed down from Diana's cool, electric one. It was fierce, yet delicate, her pupils shrunk to a tiny point, and the temperature dropped, what seemed like ten degrees. Faye looked at Diana,

"Alright! Relax!" Diana finally relented at Faye's word. Her power did not leave her emerald eyes, they still blazed full of fire.

"We leave in three days' time." She stated in a firm voice. Her shoulders tensed as Adam put a hand on her shoulder. Diana relaxed and sighed, "Go get rested, we will not meet till midnight then. The Coven may sparse." Her voice was thin and no longer held anger, just tiredness and weariness. Cassie tried to meet Diana's eye, but her gaze only wandered up to the dim ceiling light.

Sean was the first out of the door; he was still so rough on himself for what happened with Cassie's father. Cassie and most of the others had forgiven Sean. It was not in his will what he did to any of those people. Thinking on this, Cassie felt a deep and perpetual hate for her father. He had created a horrible, empty space between them all. They all still looked up to Cassie, even Diana, in times of great need.

Upon Sean's abrupt farewell, an awkward silence fell over them. Deborah cleared her throat, "Well not that this hasn't been fun, but I really must be going. See ya' losers." Nick followed her out with an echoing bang of the door. With the sound of Deborah's Harley, purring like a cat, the rest followed suit. The only four left were Faye, Diana, Adam, and Cassie. Faye gave them all a hateful look. Her black, glossy mane whipped around her shoulders as she grabbed her leather jacket.

"Bye." It was one word, but it was said with so much anger and vain. She slammed the door behind her; the whole house seemed to vibrate with her exerted force. Diana looked after her for a minute, and then crumbled to the floor. Her strength was gone, clear miserableness was written on her face. Cassie instantly was by her side, Diana began to sob softly. Adam knelt down beside both of them, wrapping a strong arm around each of them.

"She was so great for those who knew her." Diana softly cried. Cassie had wanted to comfort her, but all she could do was gently hug her. Diana seemed so shaken by the death of the woman named Veronica; she couldn't get ahold of her words.

"Diana, sweetheart, come inside, you'll freeze." Her father's girlfriend hung around the edge of the white doorframe. Diana looked at Cassie and Adam with so much love and gratitude.

"Thank you…for always being there." She kissed Adam on the cheek and hugged Cassie. As she did Cassie could smell the mango shampoo of her hair and feel the feathery, softness of it. She felt the wet skin of Diana's cheek as she pulled away.

"I love you Cassie." Cassie smiled at her, swallowing down the lump in her throat. The other girl rose from her position and was at the door before time could begin again. She smiled once more at both of her friends and closed the door softly behind her. Adam and Cassie got up slowly, as they walked back to Adam's car; she asked who the High Coven was.

"They're the world-renowned leaders of our particular race. Their totally about the war between, good and evil. The old leader, Veronica, was good, but she was also extremely powerful. I'd hate to be Sentenced by them." Adam shivered as he opened her door for her.

Cassie was silent for the ride to Adam's house. He took her hand in his, as he stared down the road. Cassie looked out on the dark world outside. The moon was half way full. It's bright, clear light casted the world in silvery glow. Cassie could catch glimpses of small stars through the tops of the trees. Though the world was silent, Cassie's mind asked a million questions. She wanted to ask Adam, but he too, seemed in his own world. Small flashes of light burst across his strong face as they drove. In the dim, silvery light of the world he looked more like a fallen angel, than a teenage boy. He looked at her; he had noticed her staring at him.

"What? What's wrong?" His eyes were worried and concerned. Cassie quickly looked away. Blush filled up her face as Adam turned away.

Adam pulled into the drive. He sighed heavily; he looked so tired and older than he appeared. Cassie could only look at the dull, vacant look he gave. She pressed her head against his chest. He brought her to him, swinging her legs over the armrest to his lap. He kissed her hair and lay back against the seat.

"I only met her once, I was so young, but she was that kind of girl who left an impression." Adam said in a dry voice. Cassie couldn't bear to seem him like this. She reached up and pressed her lips against his. At first he didn't respond but her willfulness drove him to it. He wove his hands through her glossy hair. His breath was warm and sweet on her neck. Everything about Adam was warm and welcoming. Cassie pulled away seeing the mischievous light in his eyes begin to flare up again. She laughed and kissed him once more. He squeezed her gently, and then released her.

Adam reached over and opened the car door, the frigid night air snapped at them. Adam held Cassie tightly against his side; his warm body filled her with happiness. He pulled open the door and pulled her up the stairs, his room was havoc as it always was.

Cassie laid down on his plaid-bed spread. His scent of musk and soap was strong and she borrowed her head in his pillow. Adam lay down next to her in sudden darkness. She felt his gentle caress on her cheek, and nestled closer to his side. He wrapped his arms around her.

As Cassie felt his gentle, warm breath on her neck become slower and deeper, she realized the sudden absence of Adam's dog, Raj. He usually crawled up onto the bed next to Adam. She could hear Adam's soft snores close to her ear. She ran the tips of her fingers over his cheek. She didn't have the heart to wake him; he seemed so tired on the way here. Cassie gently moved his arms off around her.

"Raj." She whispered to the darkness. _Light, bring it to me bright._ Cassie called to the darkness. A shimmering glow appeared around her, it illuminated Adam's messy room. Clothes were stripped and thrown throughout the room. She leapt off the bed softly.

She opened the door, "Raj!" She called louder this time. Cassie opened the front door, "Raj!" A deep, dreadful feeling began to settle in her stomach. The wind whipped through her hair. Adam's Grandma was asleep in a chair in the living room, she stirred from the cold. Cassie closed the door, dashing upstairs to Adam's room.

"Adam." He didn't even stir, "Adam." Cassie said louder. She began to panic at his stillness, "Adam! Adam! Jesus, Adam wake up!" Her heart began to beat rapidly as he didn't wake up. "ADAM!" His eyes flew open; he was standing within a second.

"Cassie, I'm here. I'm alive." She nodded pushing her head against his chest,

"I worry about you too much." He laughed; she felt his whole chest rumble.

"Think it should be the opposite, baby." He whispered in her ear.

"Adam where's Raj?" He pulled away from her. His brow furrowed, he whistled for him. When the familiar German Shepard didn't appear, his eyes began to show concern and fear. He rushed downstairs, flinging open the door. Adam's wine-red hair flung as the sheer wind blew through it.

"Raj! Here boy!" He desperately shouted. His breath began to come short and fast. "Cassie stay here, please!" He gave her a desperate look, rushing out the front door.

"Adam!" Cassie screamed, she couldn't let him get himself killed. He was her whole life. She rushed out after him. She couldn't see through the rabid winds, it slammed the door behind her. Cassie fought against the wind, her heart crying out for Adam. "Adam please! Where are you?" She cried, she felt her eyes begin to water with moisture.

Then she saw him. A fallen angel standing over a black-golden mound of leaves. "Adam!" He stared blankly at her. She thought he had been staring at a pile of leaves, but Adam's beloved dog lay at his feet. She rushed to him, throwing herself at him. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"He's dead…" He whispered, Cassie sobbed into his flannel shirt.

"Oh, Adam…" They stood like that watching the blood from Raj's wound dry over his silky fur. Cassie at last, brought Adam inside. Adam's grandmother hadn't moved from her chair. She snorted in her sleep and wiped away her blanket. It fell to the ground in a piled heap.

"He's dead… It's my fault he's dead…" Cassie wrapped a blanket around his cold, tense shoulders.

"No Adam, it's not your fault. I promise." She wiped away a few stray tears from his eyes. He was looking right at her, but his eyes saw nothing. Cassie picked up his limp hand. He was cold and his warmness left him. Dark circles laced under his eyes. Cassie kissed his eyelids they closed and didn't open till minutes later. "I'll make you herbal tea. Stay with me Adam."

"Cassie…" He said tiredly. She turned to his back, "I love you, no matter what…" His gaze was still blank but his voice was ragged and full of pain.

"I know you do. I love you too." She kissed his hair, smelling everything about him. She closed her eyes in loving bliss. He sighed and sank back against her; he was out like a light. "I love you too…" She whispered. Then she turned and began to make his tea.

Bianca pierced her skin with the jeweled dagger; the red blood looked like liquid velvet as it dripped into the Goblet. The other girls' eyes widened as she sprinkled ghost powder over the blood. The silver flecks sank swiftly into the maiden's blood. Bianca stood on the castle's balcony overlooking the frozen ocean. In the clear, fierce moonlight she looked like a moon goddess. Her dark brown hair shimmered in the moonlight, all the reds and yellows coming out to a paler shade. Her dark eyes were guarded and crazed with a twinkling light. The Diadem around her long, cascading hair was twisted with silver crystals. They shined even brighter in the moon's light than in the sun's.

"Drink." She shoved it into Molly's hands. Molly smiled at her queen, sipping deeply of Bianca's blood. "It is called the binding ritual; you are bound to me for life. You can keep no secrets, thoughts, or petty gossip from me. Veronica would have laughed. Look at me now sister! I'm doing the spell she so long forbade me to do. What do you think now, dear sister?" Bianca laughed as she did, shadows reached across her face in the pale moonlight. She looked so beautiful, but her midnight eyes held darker secrets than any Circle was capable of holding.


End file.
